russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ASAP (variety show)
ASAP (A'''ll-Star '''S'unday 'A'fternoon 'P'arty'') is the longest-running musical variety show in the Philippines shown on ABS-CBN. It is mainly presented by Martin Nievera, Gary Valenciano, Zsa Zsa Padilla, Sarah Geronimo, Luis Manzano and Ogie Alcasid. The show is also seen worldwide through the subscription-based global TV channel The Filipino Channel. The show has been shown every Sunday since its pilot episode on February 5, 1995-present, surpassing GMA Supershow's record of nearly two decades. In October 2015, ASAP became the first live entertainment program in the Philippines to be broadcast in true high-definition picture, the other being a sports program. History When Sa Linggo nAPO Sila became 'Sang Linggo nAPO Sila to replace Eat Bulaga (which left ABS-CBN to transfer to GMA Network after TAPE Inc. denied ABS-CBN's offer to buy the airing rights of the show), a TV show was conceptualized by a group of production people from the displaced APO show in January 1995 as a "concert party" on Sundays. Martin Nievera and Gary Valenciano accidentally joined the group while on break from taping his self-titled talk show. He gave the show the title acronym ASAP which stood for All-Star Sunday Afternoon Party. The production group decided to bring him and Pops Fernandez, along with Ariel Rivera and Dayanara Torres as main hosts for the show. The cast of Pare Ko (Claudine Barretto, Victor Neri, Roselle Nava, Gio Alvarez, Jao Mapa, Mark Anthony Fernandez, Nikka Valencia) became co-hosts for the show to attract the younger viewers. In 1996, the show's co-hosting line up evolved as it included different young stars from ABS-CBN's Talent Center (Ang TV, Gimik and Star Circle). The show also celebrated its first anniversary as it finally wrested the top spot away from its closest rival GMA Supershow. The show became victorious in 1997 as they celebrated their 2nd anniversary from the Araneta Coliseum, as their erstwhile institutional rival show GMA Supershow folded up. The show originally had their own theme song, Hot na Hot sa ASAP in 1995. In the show's 2nd anniversary, another theme song was released, Better Than Ever. Initial broadcast commenced on February 5, 1995 at the Delta Theatre in Quezon Avenue. In March 1998, they transferred to their own studio at the Studio 3 of the ABS-CBN Broadcasting Center in Quezon City, sharing space with 'Sang Linggo nAPO Sila. However, the show hit a snag when main host Martin Nievera resigned on air because of marital issues with co-host Pops Fernandez and Zsa-Zsa Padilla Richard Gomez and Angel Aquino joined in to replace Martin Nievera and Gary Valenciano In 1999, the show was broadcast simultaneously from the Cuneta Astrodome in Pasay City and the University of St. La Salle Coliseum in Bacolod City to usher the second season of the MBA. Eat Bulaga of GMA-7 main hosts Tito Sotto Vic Sotto and Joey De Leon helped out in hosting "ASAP" from Bacolod while the main hosts were in Cuneta Astrodome. In 2000, they finally transferred again to their own studio at the Studio 10 of the said address. In 2002, the show lost former co-host and occasional guest Rico Yan died due to pancreatitis, while Jolina Magdangal left ASAP and she transferred to GMA Network to join SOP, along with Marvin Agustin which he later be at the network in 2006. In 2003, the show was reformatted as ASAP Mania, after it lost its top-rating status to SOP Rules.Some original hosts like Richard Gomez and Edu Manzano left while Martin Nievera and Angel Aquino returned on a semi-regular basis.The biggest talent acquisition of the show however was Gary Valenciano and Zsa Zsa Padilla who decided to sign an exclusive contract with the Kapamilya Network and also shared his creative inputs to make the show more interesting. Some ASAP segments like Star in a Million and Victim became a hit with the viewers that ABS-CBN management decided to turn both segments into full-length shows. The move resulted into the network regaining lost audiences on weekends as both shows rated high against their respective counterparts. In 2004, ASAP celebrated its year-long 10th anniversary and regained leadership with the addition of singing champions from Viva-produced singing contests Star for a Night and Search for a Star (Sarah Geronimo, Mark Bautista and Rachelle Ann Go) and ABS-CBN's Star in a Million (Sheryn Regis, Christian Bautista and Erik Santos) along with their runners-up. It also introduced a spin-off show ASAP Fanatic to serve as a venue for its new young stars (which came from Star Circle Quest) to perform and interact with fans. In 2005 the format changed to ASAP '05 and added rising TV host Toni Gonzaga and commercial model-turned singer Nikki Gil. In 2006, the show absorbed talents from the displaced spin-off show ASAP Fanatic and became a three-hour show. It also launched a somewhat complicated logo resembling LED lights where the words ASAP were made out of dots connected which had been in use until 2014. In February 2007, Asia's Nightingale Lani Misalucha joined the show on a temporary basis while ex-''SOP'' performers Karylle (daughter of Zsa Zsa Padilla) and Billy Crawford followed suit in 2008.ASAP Program History retrieved via asap.abs-cbn.com 1-8-2012 The show also rolled out a grand welcome fit for royalty when it introduced then-Kapuso Primetime Queen Angel Locsin as the newest Kapamilya star in August 2007. In 2009, the ratings were in favor of ASAP once again as the show regained the credibility, prestige and acclaim it once lost to its rival show. As a result, its rival show reformatted before the end of the year but no longer worked with the viewers. On January 3, 2010, the show was relaunched as ASAP XV to mark its fifteenth anniversary. In the show's special anniversary on February 7, 2010, a new set was introduced. Competition became a three-way battle when TV5 (P.O.5) and GMA Network (Party Pilipinas) produced their own "concert party" shows, where some of their talents and staff were ASAP alumni. After the year numbers in the show title wasn't adapted in 2010, a new show named ASAP Rocks was launched January 2, 2011. On April 3, 2011, a new set was introduced. For the first time in show's history, the show welcomed Eat Bulaga main host Vic Sotto as a special guest, performing in the show twice (April and December 2011) to promote separately the two movies that he did for ABS-CBN's film arm Star Cinema. In his December 2011 guesting, Vic was joined by some of his Eat Bulaga co-hosts on stage to promote the MMFF entry Enteng ng Ina Mo. The show also lost its two former co-hosts and performers AJ Perez and RJ Rosales that same year due to their respective deaths. On January 1, 2012, the show was launched as ASAP 2012. The show also showed its support to main host Zsa Zsa Padilla following the death of her partner, Comedy King Dolphy by giving him a royal tribute. On January 6, 2013, the show was renamed ASAP 18 to commemorate the show's 18th anniversary. On January 5, 2014, the show was renamed ASAP 19 to commemorate the show's 19th anniversary. On January 4, 2015, the show was renamed ASAP 20 to commemorate the show's 20th anniversary. It launched a new, simple logo that replaced the one being used in 2006. Thereafter, Sarah Geronimo, Toni Gonzaga, Piolo Pascual, & Bamboo were promoted to be main hosts of the show as seen in their OBB. The show was also known for being the venue show for the premiere of ABS-CBN summer station IDs until 2015, when TV Patrol and It's Showtime changed venue. Between 2012 and 2015, the tide tilted in favor of ASAP once again when some cast members from their rival shows Party Pilipinas and Sunday All Stars transferred networks and started to appear in the show. Among the notable transfers were actress Iza Calzado, R&B Royalties Jay-R and Kyla, and Starstruck V Grand Winner-turned-ASAP Dance Goddess Sarah Lahbati, who also performed regularly while showing her remarkable fierce and sizzling sexy dance moves after a bitter falling out with her former network. In 2015, the show faced another challenge when they got into a tough ratings battle with GMA's new Sunday variety show Sunday PinaSaya that showcased more comedy skits than musical numbers. The show had to make adjustments by making some additional segments on their show like a short skit and games with Kapamilya stars. ASAP original host Martin Nievera courted controversy when he vented his ire on the show's changes via Twitter, but later clarified his reaction saying he believes these changes in the format of the show are a way to “satisfy many markets with dignity and class". When the comedy gag show Banana Split Extra Scoop was transferred to Sunday as Banana Sundae in early November 2015, management cut its running time to 3 hours and 30 minutes In early December 2015, Elmo Magalona, son of Philippine King of Rap Francis Magalona, switched networks and became part of the show. On January 3, 2016, for the first time in 13 years, the show retained the title ASAP alone. Thereafter, Jolina Magdangal and Luis Manzano became main hosts of the show along with Toni Gonzaga, Piolo Pascual and Sarah Geronimo. On February 2016, another Kapuso singing contest grand winner Jonalyn Viray transferred to ABS-CBN under the screen name Jona and officially joined the show. On May 2016, ASAP extended its runtime to 3 hours when its weekend comedy gag show Banana Sundae transferred its timeslot again at 11:30am to 2:30pm. On May 15, 2016, ASAP launched two singing groups, the ASAP Birit Queens, composed of Jona Viray, Morissette Amon, Klarisse de Guzman and Angeline Quinto and the ASAP Soul Sessions, composed of Jason Dy, Daryl Ong, Jay R, KZ Tandingan and Kyla. However both groups disbanded in late 2017. Later, on July 3 of that year, the show instituted a new segment ASAPinoy, paying tribute to Filipino composers and singers which contributed to the success of Original Pilipino Music (OPM) and welcomed Ogie Alcasid and Ariel Rivera as a regular performer by October, after a few years of guest appearances. As of 2017, Martin Nievera and Ariel Rivera are the only original remaining artists since the show's airing in 1995. However, the show hit a snag when main-host Richard Gomez and Edu Manzano resigned on air because of marital issues with co-host Ryza Cenon Bela Padilla Angel Aquino Yam Concepcion Yassi Pressman and Maja Salvador joined Joe Marasigan and Carlo Marasigan in to replace by Richard Gomez and Ariel Rivera '''Main-Hosts *Ogie Alcasid (2017-present) *Martin Nievera (1995-present) *Gary Valenciano (1995-present) *Zsa-Zsa Padilla (1998-present) *Vina Morales (1998-present) *Regine Velasquez (2018-present) *Sarah Geronimo (2004-present) *Luis Manzano (2003-present) *Ryza Cenon (2018-present) *Bela Padilla (2018-present) *Angel Aquino (2018-present) *Yam Concepcion (2018-present) *Yassi Pressman (2018-present) *Maja Salvador (2018-present) 'Co-Hosts' * Jericho Rosales (1997–present) * Pia Wurtzbach (2002–present)* * Maja Salvador (2003–present) * Nina (2003–present) * Bea Alonzo (2003–present) * Shaina Magdayao (2004–present) * Erik Santos (2004–present) * Roxanne Barcelo (2003–2008; 2017–present) * Anne Curtis (2004–present) * Jed Madela (2005–present) * Jake Cuenca (2005–present) * G-Force (2005–present) * Denise Laurel (2006–present) * Sam Milby (2006–present) * Kim Chiu (2006–present) * Arron Villaflor (2006–present) * Sitti (2006–present) * Yeng Constantino (2006–present) * Sam Concepcion (2006–present) * Zanjoe Marudo (2006–present) * Gerald Anderson (2006–present) * Enchong Dee (2007–present) * Bela Padilla (2007–2009; 2015–present) * Ejay Falcon (2008–present) * Angel Locsin (2008–present) * Jessy Mendiola (2008–present) * Richard Poon (2008–present) * Xian Lim (2008–present) * Robi Domingo (2008–present) * Cristine Reyes (2008–present) * Aiza Seguerra (2008–present) * Matteo Guidicelli (2009–present) * Coco Martin (2009–present) * Enrique Gil (2010–present) * Kathryn Bernardo (2010–present) * Jovit Baldivino (2010–present) * Angeline Quinto (2011–present) * Joseph Marco (2011–present) * Juris Fernandez (2011–present) * Bryan Termulo (2011–present) * JM de Guzman (2011–present) * Zia Quizon (2011–present) * Daniel Padilla (2012–present) * Iza Calzado (2012–present) * Paulo Avelino (2012–present) * Khalil Ramos (2012–present) * Dominic Roque (2012–present) * Janella Salvador (2013–present) * Jerome Ponce (2012–present) * KZ Tandingan (2012–present) * Klarisse de Guzman (2013–present) * Liza Soberano (2013–present) * Julia Barretto (2013–present) * Grae Fernandez (2013–present) * Yen Santos (2013–present) * Arjo Atayde (2013–present) * Yam Concepcion (2013–present) * Morissette Amon (2013–present) * Sharlene San Pedro (2013–present) * Kean Cipriano (2013–present) * Mitoy Yonting (2013–present) * Thor (2013–present) * Moira Dela Torre (2013–present) * Inigo Pascual (2014–present) * JC De Vera (2014–present) * Jane Oineza (2014–present) * Coleen Garcia (2014–present) * Nadine Lustre (2014–present) * Darren Espanto (2014–present) * Lyca Gairanod (2014–present) * Andrea Brillantes (2014–present) * Jay-R (2015–present) * Nhikzy Calma (2014–present) * Nash Aguas (2014–present) * Alexa Ilacad (2014–present) * Sofia Andres (2014–present) * Loisa Andalio (2015–present) * Joshua Garcia (2015–present) * Daryl Ong (2015–present) * Maris Racal (2015–present) * Marlo Mortel (2014–present) * Jairus Aquino (2015–present) * Ian Veneracion (2015–present) * Jason Fernandez (2015–present) * Jason Dy (2015–present) * Kyla (2015–present) * Arci Muñoz (2015–present) * Sarah Lahbati (2015–present) * Elmo Magalona (2015–present) * Bryan Santos (2015–present) * Michael Pangilinan (2015–present) * Jona (2016–present) * Diego Loyzaga (2016–present) * Yassi Pressman (2016–present) * Sue Ramirez (2016–present) * Vin Abrenica (2016–present) * Ritz Azul (2016–present) * Kyle Echarri (2016–present) * Kristel Fulgar (2016–present) * Girltrends (2016–present) * BoybandPH (2017–present) * Issa Pressman (2017–present) * Maymay Entrata (2017–present) * Edward Barber (2017–present) * Kisses Delavin (2017–present) * Empoy Marquez (2017–present) * Richard Gutierrez (2017–present) * Julian Trono (2017-present) * Mccoy De Leon (2017–present) * Rufa Mae Quinto (2018–present) * Ryza Cenon (2018–present) * Elisse Joson (2018–present) * Jayda Avanzado (2018–present) * Barbie Imperial (2018–present) * Janine Berdin (2018–present) * Nonong Ballinan (2018–present) Segments * ASAP Jambayan (Inigo Pascual, Moira Dela Torre, Zia Quizon, Isabela Vinzon (until 2018), Kaye Cal (2017–2018), JM De Guzman (2018–present), Migz Haleco (until 2018) and various guest artists) (2017–present) * ASAP Full Circle (1997–present) * ASAP TLC (The Love Connection) (hosted by various artists (April 2018–present) and songs performed by Daryl Ong, Kyla, Erik Santos and Angeline Quinto with various guest artists) (2018–present) * ASAPinoy (tribute to OPM legends/icons, hosted by Gary Valenciano/Ariel Rivera/Martin Nievera/Ogie Alcasid/Zsa Zsa Padilla) (rotating with ASAP Replay Retro Playlist) (2016–present) * ASAP Replay Retro Playlist (tribute to international artists, rotating with ASAPinoy every other week) (2018–present) * ASAP MYX (The Maja-Yassi Experience) (Maja Salvador and Yassi Pressman) (2018–present) * ASAP G! (Darren Espanto, Ylona Garcia, Kyle Echarri, Jayda Avanzado, Jeremy Glinoga and Isabela Vinzon) (2018–present) * BOOM! (TV-exclusive segment) (is a weekly segment that usually occurs as the last prod on each ASAP episode, which showcases two different singers, sometimes multiple singers on one side or even both sides, This segment is hosted by Vic Sotto Luis Manzano Martin Nievera Ogie Alcasid) * Zumbarangay: Zumbabait Ninyo, Thank You! is a segment for the Christmas season. There are two zumba groups as participants, the two zumba groups must perform a zumba dance using Christmas songs. * BakClash is a subsegment of Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol. It is a singing contest for trans women. It is a spoof of the 2018 singing competition broadcast by GMA Network, The Clash. * Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol Dubbed by Joey de Leon as "Bayanihan na may kasamang swerte", this segment shows the true purpose of Eat Bulaga! — to help less fortunate Filipinos and to give happiness to every Juan who supported them throughout the years. It is collaboratively hosted by the barangay hosts and the studio hosts. The segment has a split screen format in order to simultaneously show the happenings in the studio on the left screen and in the barangay on the right.Included in this segment is the "Plastic ni Juan Project", where the plastic bottles they collect from the barangays they visit are turned into school armchairs, to be given to their chosen school in a specific barangay, and the "Istraw ni Juan Hindi Plastic!" project, for providing washable and reusable metal straws in exchange for plastic bottles, in effect encouraging people to use reusable metal straws instead of using plastic straws, to help in protecting the earth's nature. * Sugod Bahay Jose Manalo, Wally Bayola, Paolo Ballesteros, Jimmy Santos, Anjo Yllana, and occasionally Joe Marasigan and Alden Richards are the primary hosts of this segment, who are on-location at the chosen barangay for the day, with Vic Sotto, Ogie Alcasid, Joey de Leon, Martin Nievera and Allan K hosting in the Broadway Studio. A studio host draws an entry from a box containing registration forms from the chosen barangay and calls that person to confirm their name and address. The barangay hosts then go to the home address to meet and congratulate the winner. The winner is interviewed shortly by the hosts about family, work, health, and other interesting things about their life. The winner is given varying prize items and cash prizes from the show's different sponsors. Aside from the sponsor's prizes, the winner also receives a final cash prize from the show itself alongside a chosen "Bossing's Savings" by the host, sponsored by BPI and Globe through their BanKo mobile-based savings account, with each of the 5 envelopes containing certain amounts only shown privately to the winner for confidentiality. Total prize amount plus the aforementioned Bossing's Savings more or less range from PhP 90,000 to more than ₱120,000 on some occasions. This segment is done everyday, Monday to Sunday, with locations ranging nationwide – from barangays and subdivisions across Metro Manila, all the way to provinces in Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao. There, they usually have their selected contestant registered the previous day, with a copy of their entries sent back to the Broadway Studio to be drawn the next day. * Barangay Bayanihan - The Sugod Bahay hosts will announce the barangay's name and Team Bahay and the phrase, "Bayanihan na!". The Filipino term "bayanihan" refers to a spirit of communal effort to achieve a particular objective. Its participants are "Team Barangay" (barangay residents) and "Team Bahay" (home viewers outside of the barangay). All who wish to be eligible to win must bring specific items that the hosts mention.For Team Barangay, they are must then race to the numbers laid out on the streets in under a minute. The studio hosts pick a random number. The person standing on that number and the four next numbers receive cash prizes and gift packs from the show and its sponsors. The line with the most behaved people, dubbed as the "Bayanihan Line", receives P1,000 each (for a total of P20,000). In the event of bad weather, the studio hosts select seven entries. The seven winners must each bring plastic bottles and their registration forms to receive P10,000.This applies to the chosen barangay of the day. For it to qualify, it must be well-organized, clean and well-behaved. Everyday a barangay is added to the list of "qualified" barangays, eventually summing up to more or less 20 barangays for the month. Otherwise, just one violation of the said requirements means the disqualification of that barangay. After each month, the hosts choose three barangays who will win a special prize based on their rank, with the best barangay winning the grand prize and the title of Barangay Bayanihan.For Team Bahay, the person must capture and upload the photo with their specific items and its hometown at the designated comment box on Eat Bulaga and ASAP Official's official Facebook page in just 5 minutes. The winners will announce at the end of the episode and receive its prize on Broadway Centrum a day later. * Prizes All The Way - It is a segment for the Christmas season. In its first few weeks, the Eat Bulaga! and ASAP hosts picks one random cellphone number from the studio audience's cellphone numbers that they will call. The studio audience who is called by the EB hosts through cellphone will be the winner of the segment. In the succeeding weeks, the show will pick the winner from the audience who can dance a zumba dance well. The winner will win several prizes such as gift packs from the show's sponsors, grocery items, appliances, and a cash prize. Also, several randomly chosen colors that the studio audience are clustered and divided to (Red, Green, Blue, or Yellow) will also win gift packs from the show's sponsors. Seasonal segments and specials Broadway Boys in Concert Broadway Boys in Concert is a special weekly musical presentation featuring four of the five championship finalists of the first season of Lola's Playlist ''with the most respected professional singers of the Philippine entertainment industry. The Broadway Boys are composed of Joshua Torino, Joshua Lumbao, Benidict Aboyme, and Francis Aglabtin. Bulagaan ''Bulagaan is a veteran segment of Eat Bulaga! and ASAP featuring hosts delivering "knock-knock" jokes in a classroom scenario, with the hosts divided into groups, dressed in school uniforms, and singing their answers to the teacher's question. After performing, the group spins a giant roulette (numbered from 00 to 100) which is the basis of their score. The group with the lowest score will be punished at the end of the segment and later going free-for-all, throwing cream pies at each other. This segment occurs once in a while, usually during holidays or other special occasions. Personnel * Johnny Manahan – Director * Joyce Liquicia – Business Unit Head * Dido Camara – Creative Manager * Apple Salas – Executive Producer * Gerrome Esguerra – Executive Producer * Olive Zarate – Executive Producer * Ritchel Rosales – Associate Producer * Harold Castillo – Associate Producer * Marcus Alacon– Associate Producer * Karen Posadas – Associate Producer * Leo Bernardo – Head Writer * Rich Garcia – Head Writer * Jomar Baptista – Writer * Corrs Ebora – Writer * Nico Yparraguirre – Writer * Gianne de Peralta – Writer * Patch Buenaventura – Writer * Dom Jason Sauro – Writer * Frances Angquilo – Writer * Cara Gonzales – Writer * Richelle Uy – Print Researcher * Irene Bartolome – Print Researcher * Chiqui Lacsamana – Segment Director * Obet Valiente – Segment Director * Lyndon Dizon – Segment Producer * Rose Salta – Segment Producer * Cheryl Brilliantes – Segment Producer * Kimmie Llanes – Video Researcher * Dom Jason Sauro – Video Researcher * Noimie Comia – Production Assistant * Tina Dizor – Production Assistant * Rhea Gilo – Production Assistant * Carla Cruz – Production Assistant * Winnie Mariano – Talent Coordinator * Arlyn Hugo – Talent Coordinator * McCaterry Cartano – Talent Coordinator * Patty Mayoralgo – Music Researcher * TJ Santos – Music Researcher * Carlo Yanesa – Music Researcher * Bang Pineda – Stylist * Justine Diamalon, Jr. – Wardrobe * Rodel BRinas – Wardrobe * Georcelle Dapat–Sy – Choreographer * Alex Magbanua – Floor Director * Rene Dela Cruz – Floor Director * Mark Eric Von de Guzman – Floor Director * Paolo Fajardo – Playback Operator * Egay Rustia – Spinner * Jon Bautista – Spinner * Nick Mahor – Spinner * Bob Novales – VO Announcer * Robert Paul Garcia – Program Liaison Studios used by ASAP *Delta-Theatrer (1995–1998) *Broadway-Centrum (1998–present) See also * List of programs broadcast by ABS-CBN Category:ABS-CBN shows Category:1995 Philippine television series debuts